1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic discharge protection device and a method for manufacturing the same, and a chip component with the same, and more particularly, to an electrostatic discharge protection device and a method for manufacturing the same that can be strong in the shock due to the electrostatic discharge and have a structure with a high heat discharge characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in order to transmit the large amount of data such as a moving picture, a differential transmission method such as USB, IEEE1394, HDMI or the like have been used. In the high speed interface of the differential transmission method, since the common mode noise is generated due to the unbalance between two signal lines by the characteristics of the communication system, the chip component such as the common mode noise filter (CMF) has been used in order to remove these.
In recent, the chip component of the complex structure provided with the electrostatic discharge protection device on the CMF has been developed. The electrostatic discharge protection device may protect predetermined electronic components from an electrostatic discharge (ESD). The chip component of such complex structure has a structure incorporated therein the electrostatic discharge protection device in the CMF and the electrostatic discharge protection device includes a plurality of electrodes arranged by being separated from each other with a preset gap on a predetermined base, an insulating layer to cover the base and the electrodes and a functional layer supplied on the substrate or the insulating layer or the like.